psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
World War II AU
This World War II AU story takes place in a cross between elements of our world and the Avatar World. As it says, the story is set in World War II. Plot It is the Summer of 1943. WWII rages on with no apparent end in sight. Adolf Hitler is still working toward his thousand-year German Reich, while the Allied Forces hope to bring it to an end. However, when three children break out of a concentration camp in Poland, all heck begins to break loose for the Reich and the world. Secrets will be unconvered, war will rage even deeper than anyone thought, and plans will deviate wildly from intended purposes. This isn't exactly what any world leader had in mind. Alledged Avatar Aang Musil is held in the Gross-Rosen Concentration Camp in Poland. He is soon found by new friends Katara Poplawski and Ty Lee von Braun. Can they escape the camp? But more importantly, can Aang overcome demoralization that came from his forced labor and the extermination of his father to help end the war? Will Hitler or his daughter, Azula get to him first? Meanwhile, what's going on in the west? Is there something going on in the United States that people need to know of regarding their president? Should Germans be aware that one of their leaders may betray the Reich? Characters Team Avatar * Aang Musil - A Jewish airbender, the alleged Avatar, being held in Gross-Rosen Concentration Camp in southwestern Poland, originally from Lodz in the nation's air sector. A strong bender, suspected as the Avatar but not confirmed. His father, Gyatso, is dead by extermination, and Aang is crippled emotionally. Can his friends restore him? * Katara Poplawski - A Jewish waterbender from Krakow, in Poland's water sector. Transferred to Gross-Rosen for working purposes. Her father (Hakoda) and brother (Sokka) were separated from her while her mother was exterminated. After seeing Aang's emotional state, she dedicates herself to helping her new friend cheer up. * Ty Lee von Braun - A German, the daughter of Wernher von Braun, the Reich's leading rocket scientist. At age 11, began speaking out against the Reich due to its atrocities; fled to Poland, captured, and sent to Gross-Rosen. After meeting Katara and finding Aang, she begins to plot their potential escape. The Reich * Adolf Hitler - Der Führer. Seeks the thousand-year greater German Reich via extermination of Jews and non-firebenders throughout German territory. Upon hearing about Team Avatar, commands his daughter to chase them, along with his SS Reichsführer. * Heinrich Himmler - Reichsführer of the Schutzstaffel (SS). Believes heavily in the victory of the Reich even in the light of his defeatist son. Agrees to Hitler's orders to track down Team Avatar. * Azula Hitler - Der Führer's daughter. First assigned to track down Team Avatar at all costs. * Zuko Himmler - Son of Heinrich Himmler. Starting to feel somewhat defeatist regarding the Reich but presses on with his father to find Team Avatar. Differences Avatar World * Ty Lee starts the story with Team Avatar. * Hakoda remains tied with his family in some way. * The original Team Avatar is Aang, Katara, and Ty Lee, instead of Sokka being the third member. * Zuko and Azula are not related, though they have had contact with each other in the past. Real world * Bending is integrated. * The Schutzstaffel is a unit of elite firebenders. * Werhner von Braun is aged up. * U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt is already growing ill by 1943. The nations * Nazi Germany is a firebending nation (This carries from the Fire Nation being the villainous nation in ATLA). * Poland is split into Air (north) and Water (south) sectors. * The United States and Great Britain are earthbending nations. * France and the northern Soviet Union are waterbending nations. * The southern Soviet Union is airbending. Notes * This will primarily focus in the west. Joseph Stalin and the Soviet Union will have little if any impact. ** The European Theatre will be the main focus; though the Pacific may come into play. * Other characters - Toph, Suki, and Mai - will be collected from the other Allied Forces.